


Habitación 304

by usudamit



Series: Surf and Pudding [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que se vieron y como todo compañero de trabajo, intentaron mantener la relación en un estricto margen. Sobre todo cuando ambos sentían la culpa entre sus miradas ante cada encuentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitación 304

Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que se vieron y como todo compañero de trabajo, intentaron mantener la relación en un estricto margen. Sobre todo cuando ambos sentían la culpa entre sus miradas ante cada encuentro, incluso ante cada aparición que presenciaban del otro en la televisión.

Existen ciertas cosas que la memoria puede retener por meses y años, ellos lo sabían muy bien.

Una vez pruebas aquel fruto, mucho trabajo toma el abandonarlo. Por eso cuando Christopher acababa en la misma ciudad que Thomas por ‘coincidencia’ era casi trabajo de inercia el acordar un sitio alejado de las luces, cámaras y paparazzis para poder encontrarse.

Habitación 304, como de costumbre. Casi un ritual de reencuentro y esa habitación sin importar el hotel, tenía algo muy propio de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué excusa has inventado esta vez? –suelta una típica carcajada mientras bebe un poco de su copa de vino.

-Eso no tiene importancia, solo una reunión de trabajo y ya- sonríe leve y bebe un poco de la copa sin quitar la mirada del otro.

-Estuve pensando un poco en esto y bueno…

-¿Ya estás con la culpa? –interrumpe enseguida el otro mientras deja la copa a un lado. Su expresión cambia enseguida.

-S-sabes que es inevitable, Chris. Tienes tantas cosas sobre tus hombros y yo… yo solo me siento culpable de su destruc…- entonces no se percató cuando el mayor se acercó, solo sus labios sobre los propios. Un beso anhelado que no tardó en corresponder al tiempo que caía sobre la cama.

-Thomas- susurra mientras pasa a quitar velozmente la camisa y pantalones, el sonrojo era notorio.

-¿S-si?- respira agitado al sentirse expuesto-

-Cierra la boca- y dando una lamida a sus labios, acaba con aquella charla que va acompañada de suaves gemidos por parte de su amante.

Tenues gemidos que no tardaron en cambiar a quejidos ansiosos mientras los besos se tornaron algo bruscos. Muy típico en el mayor que recorría cada rincón con hambre, la ropa interior no tarda en desaparecer mientras sujeta la ya notoria erección entre sus manos. Thomas desvía la mirada y da un fuerte quejido al sentir la lengua de su acompañante recorrer su sexo. Como si de un dulce se tratara lo succiona con brusquedad, gemidos adoloridos acompañados de placer y el calor que recorre el cuerpo ante el tacto de sus grandes manos por su trasero. Levanta un poco la cadera y las succiones son complementadas con el trabajo de la lengua. La barba rozar sus muslos y un espasmo al sentir el clímax que solo Christopher sabía provocar.

Quizás se trataba de algo adictivo al escucharlo  _tragar duro_ , con placer. El sonrojo que tardaría toda la noche en borrarse y un beso acompañado del dulce abrazo nocturno, que disfrutada a cada momento mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

_¿Disfrutar la noche como si fuera la última?, ni hablar._

**Author's Note:**

> Este texto nació de un desafío con una amiga que también escribe drabbles.   
> Para ti Momo <3  
> Si quieren leer su texto, pueden ir acá ~ http://origamitown.tumblr.com/post/50856604969/61-random


End file.
